peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 December 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-10 ;Comments *Complete show from the 400 Box. * 95 minutes from the Derby Box. *An edited clip is also available, rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 on 2010-12-27, as part of The Sound Of The 70s With Marc Riley. The tracks are marked § on the tracklisting below. Other 70s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 05 February 1979 and 12 June 1978. *Peel had been to Villa Park at the weekend (Saturday 8 December) to see Liverpool beat Aston Villa 3-1. He was involved in an incident after the game. *Later that day he had been to Birmingham University for a Quads gig. *Amusingly refers to fellow DJ Dave Lee Travis as 'Dicky Lee Torpid'. *Joy Division session track Sound of Music with Peel intro and comment featured on 2017 BBC Six Music programme 1970s Evolution. http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0940wlb ('Music Played' erroneously lists 24 Hours). Sessions *Joy Division #2. First broadcast. Recorded 1979-11-26. Available on The Complete BBC Recordings (Strange Fruit). *Lene Lovich #2. First broadcast. Recorded 1979-12-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1 and 3 start of show' *Clash: Brand New Cadillac (LP - London Calling) CBS § *Quads: There's Never Been A Night (7") Big Bear *Joy Division: Sound Of Music (session) @''' :JP: "I think this week it's not actually fashionable to like Joy Division. I rather lose track of these things, but I think that's excellent." *Prince Far I & Errol Holt: Musical History (7") Cry Tuff § *Lene Lovich: Birdsong (session) *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7") Partsong :JP: "When I was at the match at Aston Villa on Saturday, I came out of the ground afterwards with a couple of my mates, one of whom was ironically an Aston Villa supporter... for the first time ever since I've been going to football, which is a very long time, I was actually set upon by hooligans. Because I show an amazing turn of speed in these situations, I managed to get away with nothing more than a rather impressive kind of karate kick to my right breast. Not very severely bruised, but an inexplicable footprint on my costume. There you are. First time it's ever happened, though. What is the world coming to?" *Specials: Stupid Marriage (LP - Specials) Two-Tone :JP: "I can't help wondering whether the bloke was a kind of disastisfied music fan, somebody who wanted me to play Rush records or something." *Television Personalities: Part Time Punks (EP - Where's Bill Grundy Now? 7") Kings Road § *Tee-Vees: War Machine (EP - Compilation 1. The Voxhall Tracks. Luton) Pink *Crawdaddys: Let's Make It Kids (LP - Crawdaddy Express) London / Bomp! § *Peel dedicates Love Will Tear us Apart to a 16 year old from Salisbury "I will say no more" who is "hopelessly in love" and listens to him under her pillow "she must be very small". I was that 16 year old and it was the start of a 20 year correspondence (well I wrote long letters and he sent me postcards). *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (session) § '''@ :JP: "Last Saturday it was mainly David Johnson who was doing all the tearing apart actually, but I'm prepared to accept that there are occasions on which it will be love." *Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers: Refugee (LP – Damn The Torpedos) *Dangerous Girls: Safety In Numbers / Jump Up and Down (Taaga 7" EP) Happy Face (tape flip in File 1) *Matumbi: Boy Oh Boy (LP - Point Of View) EMI/RDC *Adicts: Straight Jacket (7") Dining Out *Strate Jacket: You're A Hit (7") Wessex *Fall: Dice Man (LP - Dragnet) Step Forward *Lene Lovich: Angels (session) :JP: "Big favourite with bats, you know." *Trespass: One Of These Days (7") Trial *Ruefrex: One By One (7") Good Vibrations *Joy Division: 24 Hours (session) @''' *''Peel gives details of tomorrow night's 'Personal Call', where Esther Rantzen is the guest of Simon Bates and Sue Cook.'' :JP: "Actually, the Pig and I met Esther Rantzen once. Very early one Monday morning when she was doing 'Start The Week'. She was breathtakingly rude to both of us. Been a favourite of ours ever since." *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (7") Two-Tone *Teardrops: Seeing Double (7") TJM *Statistics: Dumb (7") Tyger *Asher & Tremble: Humble Yourself (7") Rockers *'''File 3 cuts out a few seconds into the following *Clash: Jimmy Jazz (LP - London Calling) CBS (tape flip in File 1) *Pop Rivets: Hang Loose Mongoose (LP - Empty Sounds From Anarchy Ranch) Hipocrite *Lene Lovich: One In A Million (session) *Joy Division: Colony (session) @''' *Earl Cunningham: You Are The Best Thing (7") Rebel Force :JP: "Those of you who've sent in your three favourite records of all time to the festive fifty will be thrilled to learn that over the weekend I spent really the best part of two entire days working until about 2 o'clock in the morning adding up all of the votes and things and checking all of the cards and going through them all and we've come up with a festive fifty. It looks actually rather healthy, I think." *Low Numbers: Keep In Touch (7") Warner Bros *Here And Now: End Of The Beginning (7") Charly *'''File 1 end of show *Tracks marked @''' also on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) John Peel 1979-12-10.mp3 *2) 1979-12-10 (clip) *3) 1979-12-10 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB135.mp3 *4) KevH Tape 1 ;Length *1) 02:00:43 *2) 00:16:48 *3) 01:35:18 *4) 01:33:19 (to 00:15:39) ;Other *1) File created from T192 and T193 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango.] *2) Bundled with other two Peel clips from same Riley show *3) Created from DB135 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *4) KevH Tape 1 ;Available *1) Mooo / file - (login required) *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?ws4n8h1z5832wwp *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:1979 Category:Shared